falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 4 merchants
Merchants can be found in various locations throughout the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Merchants are the primary source of buying and selling goods within the Commonwealth. Multiple merchants can be found in major settlements such as Diamond City, Bunker Hill and Far Harbor, but others can be found in unmarked locations. There are also traveling merchants who can be found around the Commonwealth. The most significant traveling merchant group is Stockton's Caravan run by Old Man Stockton from Bunker Hill. All the major factions have their own merchants based at their headquarters. The Sole Survivor can build trading posts at allied settlements once they have the Local Leader perk at rank 2 to expand the total number of merchants available. Merchants Settlement merchants The addition of the settlement system in Fallout 4 allows one to assign any settler to a store, allowing the player character's own merchants to be created. Depositing a small amount of caps over time to the workbench, they allow another avenue of random shipments, junk, ammunition and clothing beyond pre-existing and wandering merchants. Unique settlement merchants In addition, there are eight unique settlement merchants in the Commonwealth, who are unofficially dubbed as "level 4 merchants" or "tier 4 merchants." These NPCs will provide much better equipment and junk than normal settlers, including the sale of unique (legendary) armors, but only when assigned to tier 3 stores. They also generate more profit, deposited in that settlement's workshop, than tier 3 merchants. Some of these merchants can only be recruited to a settlement if the total of its own population, and that of all settlements connected to it by supply lines, is at least a certain amount, with the largest demand being 30 people. Though the Vault Dweller's Survival Guide for Fallout 4 claims Holt Combes can be recruited as a vendor for settlements, he actually has no special shop assigned to him in his game file, nor any settler variables set in place. Tina De Luca, another Vault 81 dweller that can actually be sent to a settlement, has partial variables set in place to act as a specialty vendor. Shipments Some merchants offer bulk shipments of crafting components in their junk category. Shipments are of 25, 50, 100, 200 or 250 units depending on the rarity of the component. Shipments are the fastest way to get rare components for crafting advanced mods. However, it's much cheaper to get common components (Wood, Steel etc.) by scrapping debris around one's settlement. Unlike other merchants who offer shipments, Alexis Combes always has only one shipment available at any given time, but which item is in the shipment changes. Saving the game before trading with her allows one to load that save for a different shipment or one can wait/sleep for 48 hours. Notes * The four traveling merchants (Trashcan Carla, Cricket, Lucas Miller and Doc Weathers), their guards and brahmin are protected and thus cannot be killed by enemies during combat. They can, however, still be killed by the player character. * Paying caps to a medical vendor for healing or curing does not bolster the number of caps they have available for bartering. Bugs * When trading with Trashcan Carla and/or some other merchants, some players have verified a glitch that occasionally occurs which results in the caps transaction not being accounted properly resulting in loss of caps. Then, the bug seems to carry at random. We were trying to pinpoint which character (or event) triggers this issue but so far it does not appears to be NPC/Event related. Fix: Remove all charisma boosting clothing, and then put it back on, speak to the merchant, exit, then try to buy from the merchant. Try selling one or two rounds of ammunition to make sure the price is in your favor. * Some Level 4 merchants won't travel to or stay at your settlement after being assigned there. Solution: after the merchant has been assigned, disable them and any other traveling companions they spawned with, such as accompanying mercenaries ("prid id", "disable"); fast travel away from the area they spawned in; then walk, don't fast travel, back to that exact same area and a different random encounter should occur, such as wild mongrels or synths; if so, re-enable the merchant ("prid id", "enable"); fast travel to your settlement; and finally, move the merchant to you ("prid id", "moveto player"). Now the merchant should stay put. * Holt Combes is listed as a Level 4 merchant, but you can never recruit him to one of your settlements for him to become a Level 4 merchant. Category:Fallout 4 merchants de:Fallout 4 Händler es:Comerciantes de Fallout 4 fr:Marchands de Fallout 4 hu:Kereskedők pt:Comerciantes do Fallout 4 ru:Торговцы Fallout 4 uk:Торговці Fallout 4